Kuromi Himuro
Kuromi Himuro (氷室クロミ Himuro Kuromi?) is one of the main character of Pretty Rhythm : Revolution. she is a daughter of Hijiri Himuro and June Amou. kuromi is a top prism star of Edel Rose. She is also a childhood friend of Hayami Himeka. Apperance Kuromi has a slim figure and pale skin. She has black hair in two large twin-drill pigtails (which are apparently clip-ons as mentioned in the art book), red eyes, gold earrings, and black nail polish. Kuromi wears a gothic lolita style outfit. Personality She have a serious and cool personality, she always keeps his charisma as the best prism star. But later, she change her personality into kind and caring with others. Role In the Plot Season 1 Meet Yuuki and the others Yuuki and Reika was watching her prism show, she can do 5 consecutive Prism Jumps. Yuuki want to be prism star like her after the prism show. After that, a mysterious girl named Miya tell her that is not the true prism jump. Easter Arc Edel Rose and Prism Stone will do a happy easter session. she and yuuki do a prism show together for the first time. Miya arc She challenging prism stone to perform 4 consecutive Prism Jumps, and Then Miya appear to the stage and do 4 consecutive Prism Jumps with perfect prism sparkle. Dreaming Session Her mother teach her more about prism dance. She can do a prism live without her own pair cheers friend. Colorful Midnight session Kuromi dark side arrived, all of them lost do a versus prism show with her. But She and Yuuki have a tie score in the final show, and her true soul back again. Try! Groovin 'Session She, Rikka, and Himeka created a they own prism unit that is étincelle étoiles, She become a leader. Aurora Rising arc When her parents are arguring, but she can do aurora rising final like Rizumu. Love arc She and Hiroto become a couple. Over the rainbow session She do 5 consecutive Prism Jumps also one of them she performs Aurora Rising Final with Bright Aurora-colored wings and flies off the stage. Kuromi earns the score O.T.T. (Over The Top), placing ahead of Yuuki & Rikka and becoming the new Prism Queen. Season 2 Episode 01 - I Missed You She went to the prism wall with moon when prism wall attacked by Mysterious People in the mask and colleagues. She helped Diana which is a jewelpet who have power of Dark Magic, she made an agreement with Diana. Image Song Glass Doll Prism Jump Like her mother she can do 5 jumps in a row. She is currently one of the best Prism Stars in the world. But Miya said it's not the true prism jump. 1) Gothic Splash 2) Double Moon Jewel 3) Infinite Darkness Spiral 4) Aurora Rising 5) The Symphony of Love, L'amour de L'ange Trivia *she is the first main character who already become prism star before the story begin. Category:OC